The funny gaahina story that isn't very funny
by TheGirlWhoxx
Summary: PLEASE. THIS. MEANS. WAR.  Rated M for strong sexual language and curse words.
1. Chapter 1

Xx**C**h**a**p**t**e**r** O**n**

_Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Gaara and Hinata would be in love, and Karin would have been shot already. The only things I own are the plot, the (barely) funny stupidity and a box of Oreo Cakesters and Pocky. _

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

G**a**a**r**a**'s **P**.O.**V**.**

The fates are fucking against me. I swear, someone must be up there, laughing his/her ass off, because they love to make my life fucking miserable.

But it's not their fault.

It's Hinata Hyuga. She just had to, to, to _**DECEIVE **_me with that whole "I'm-just-a-shy-girl-who's-tantalizing-and-ripe-and-you-can-have-your-way-with-me-because-I-won't -do-anything" act.

Okay, so she _probably_ didn't imply that. But still. She's a, a, a…um…_**DECEIVE-ER-ER.**_

BECAUSE, when I shoved her against the lockers and kissed her neck, **SHE FUCKING SLUGGED ME!**

SHE'S SO…SO…SO… _**(A/N: I know that I making it sound like he likes repeating words three times, but I just trying to make him seem like he's frustrated beyond belief. Sorry for interrupting.)**_STUPID AND UGLY AND SHE SMELLS NASTY AND SHE HAS A SMALL CHEST AND NO CURVES AND PALE & DRY SKIN AND SHE'S EXTREMELY INTELLIGENT AND HOT AND SHE SMELLS LIKE LILAC AND VANILLA (which is really cute and sexy, at the same time, by the way) AND , AND… I wanna _snuggle_ in those large breasts, and run my fingers down that curvaceous body, sucking on that creamy, soft skin of hers until she passes out from pleasure…

_**Woah. **_

Where did THAT come from?

Bottom line, she's…

HUJHGUHSKJGKL!

**H**i**n**a**t**a'**s** P.**O**.V. 

WHO THE **FUCK **SLAMS A GIRL INTO THE LOCKERS AND STARTS **SUCKING **ON HER **NECK**?

HE'S SUCH A JACKASS! WITH THAT HOT BODY OF HIS (his clothing does a great job of hiding his defined abs, I would know, I could feel it when he crushed my body against the lockers. Oh yeah, I was ranting) AND HIS SMEXY SCENT!

GBHDFGUHJGUHAGHISGL!

AND I ALMOST GAVE INTO HIM TOO! I mean, I know it's _bad_, but I was tempted to just let him give me a hickey, and then let him take us into the janitors closet, where he rips my clothes of my body, and takes me from behi-

**FUCK. MY. LIFE.**

_(A/N: I know I made Hinata OOC, but she'll have to be a bit OOC. I try to update by next week, if I can get a couple good reviews. Thanks for reading, frand.)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Gaara and Hinata would be in love, and Karin would have been shot already. The only things I own are the plot, the (barely) funny stupidity and a box of Oreo Cakesters and Pocky._

_**(A/N: Okay, so I know I'm probably one of the biggest shit faces in the world. I have no excuse for not updating other than; I'm a lazy bitch. Sorry. **_

_**By the way, Gaara, Hinata and pretty much everyone else is sixteen, and juniors in high school.**_

_**Kankuro is 17, and is a senior. Temari is 18, and is a college freshman. She doesn't live with Gaara and Kankuro, but rather at her college/university.)**_

_**ON WITH THE STORY!**_

_Chapter Two:_

**Hinata's P.O.V.:**

My life is shit.

My life is _shit._

My life is _**shit.**_

Why is my life shit? 'Cause my so-called-best-friend Naruto **(1) **is just so freaking _shitastic _that he introduced me to the one guy who assaulted my neck last week; the shit face I know and hate, Gaara Sabaku.

"…so anyway! Gaara, meet Hinata! Hinata, meet Gaara!" says Naruto in his usual cheerful voice that, at the moment, makes me want to shove hydrochloric acid down his, and shitface's throat. **(2)**

"We've met. She's in my Chemistry and Calculus class." Shitface sticks his hand out to me after he says this. "By the way, how is your butt? I remember that you fell in Calculus. Is it sore?" And he smirks.

**Oh hell no.**

Two can play at this game, Shitface.

"No, my butt is fine. Thanks for the concern though." I say while shaking his hand, trying to keep my voice calm and level. "By the way, did that burn clear up from spilling those corrosive substances on your hand? Sulfuric acid and bromine mixed together must hurt, huh?" I smiled "sweetly".

Naruto is laughing his ass off. Gaara is glaring. Perfect.

"My hand is _fine, _thank you." I could've sworn I heard a snarl somewhere in that sentence.

"Really? You could've fooled with, what with the colorful vocabulary you had going on over there."  
>I could just imagine the scoreboard now.<p>

**Hinata: 2**

**Shitface: 0**

"Hyuga, you wanna go?"

I stare into his piercing, cold green eyes.

"Try me, Sabaku." I whisper.

"Uh, guys," Naruto says while trying to get in between us so we don't break each other's noses, "Maybe we should get some lunch?" Cue his nervous laugh.

"I will _**break **_you Hyuga. Just watch." I hear him say before he walks away.

**THIS. MEANS. WAR.**

**(A/N: Okay, this is terrible. Like, to the extreme. [I.e. Grammar mistakes, run on sentences, fragments etc.] Not to mention that it's really short. But, please review anyways? I'll actually TRY to update this, when I have the time and creative juices flowing, you know?)**


End file.
